


Follow-up Visit

by Inappropriateggplant



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Burglary, First Kiss, Food Porn, Hand Feeding, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Praise Kink, Really interesting ways of eating cake, Roleplay, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inappropriateggplant/pseuds/Inappropriateggplant
Summary: Aziraphale is having a long night alone in his shop, trying to figure out what to do with all his leftover cake.Turns out he isn't quite alone after all.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Follow-up Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having errors w/ ao3 the past few days( retry later errors constantly) and my fic wasn't even showing up anywhere after posting, so I'm trying again (×﹏×) If it doesn't work I'll just post in a few days...already sent in an error report so we'll see how that goes. Anyway, if you can see this, enjoy!

Aziraphale was puttering around in his small nook of a kitchen, movements a bit slower than the past week he'd spent baking. He felt somewhat somber, carelessly throwing ingredients together without too much thought. A little too much baking powder, maybe not quite enough milk...it'd most likely turn out something like a cake, anyway. That was enough.

He'd been going over his phone call with Crowley for days now, wishing more than anything it could've gone differently. He would've gladly accepted the demon's invitation on spending this dreadful quarantine period in each other's company, but, per usual, fell into his old habit of finding excuses.

It wasn't as though there was any good reason to be avoiding him...it was perfectly fine for friends to stay together, especially in a time that brought fear to so many humans. It was quite a lot for his empathy at the moment to see all the uncertainty and tension in the faces of others as the months dragged on, and was effecting him a little more than he'd like to admit. It would've been so comforting to hear the demon's voice, share a drink or two and perhaps a nice plate of desserts- but he _still_ refused. He was honestly getting a little frustrated with himself.

Of course he'd started to pick up the phone again just a few minutes after the call, hand wavering as he wondered if the beast had already fallen asleep. He didn't want to be a bother...it would be unreasonable to request his company after a blatant rejection. Not only that, but what would he say? What _could_ he say? 

It'd seemed like _something_ should change now that the apocalypse had been averted, and the world was...well, at least largely at peace, but he still kept on finding himself too flustered to accept all these invitations Crowley kept throwing at him. It was a scary kind of freedom, as if he'd been weighed down by Heavenly rules for so all these years, and now all of a sudden they were all gone at once and...he just didn't know how to let things _happen_. Knowing the demon still wanted to spend time with him despite the fact that their "arrangement" was now more or less void had been something he couldn't stop thinking about, catching himself smiling randomly during his reading sessions when he thought about what they might talk about on the phone later, if they might go out for a picnic in a few days...and how he was going to keep his composure despite the pounding of his heart.

He sighed, thumping down into his armchair with a cold, dense slice of spongecake from yesterday over his lap. It was a little overcooked, spelling somewhat of burnt eggs, but didn't taste entirely awful anyway. Nothing a good coating of powdered sugar and blackberries couldn't fix. He certainly wouldn't run out of food anytime soon, and normally he'd enjoy such indulgence all to himself, but well...he'd soon discovered he didn't want it _all_ to himself. It didn't taste as good alone.

There was a classic record playing from the gramophone in the foyer, and through the music he didn't hear the noise of footsteps coming closer till they were right behind him.

"What've we got _here?"_ came Crowley's crooning voice, though he seemed to be trying to mask it with some strange accent and a throaty rasp. The angel looked up hopefully, wiping crumbs off his apron and giving him a bright smile- till he noticed the beast was wearing a large, dark mask over his nose and mouth, eyes covered by a different pair of sunglasses that better hugged his face. He was dressed completely in black, which wasn't anything new, but the turtleneck was a bit uncharacteristic for him- at least since the 1960's. There was even a tight pair of clothes on his hands; he was blending in quite well with the shadows, outlined by the soft light of lamps.

"Oh, hello there Crow-" he started, but the demon roughly pushed him back down, laughing darkly. He looked down at the satiny gloved hand over his chest, heart rate picking up as he felt the warm pressure, the flick of a fingertip at a flour-dusted apron strap."Ah, what are you doing here out of the blue- and why're you wearing that mask, my dear?"

"You _seriously_ haven't heard yet? There's a virus going around." Aziraphale began to snicker under his breath, increasing to a muffled chuckle as a "knife" was pulled from somewhere and brought to hover over his neck, so blunt it looked hardly sharp enough to cut into butter. "Suppose you don't get out much then? Well, you won't be going anywhere. Not now." The angel feigned a surprised gasp, jerking back into the cushions. He was feeling relieved already now that the demon was here. He was a little confused, but he'd play along. This was already shaping up to be the most fun he'd had all month. 

"Goodness! What are you trying to do? Did you break into my store, brute?!"

"Course'. How d'you think I got in here? You have no security, just a flimsy lock, n'you've been much too distracted to watch or listen to your surroundings. My friends told me a bumbly old man loaded them up cake and sent them on their way after they tried to rob you blind. Cake! I didn't believe them at first, but now that I'm seeing you in person I can see why they let you off the hook."

"What do you mean by that?" he scoffed, tensing as Crowley bent down and sniffed over his neck, nose nearly close enough to graze over the skin.

"You look good enough to eat."

"I-I-have no idea what you-" he stuttered, blushing furiously as he tried to turn his face away. 

"Say, that's a nice slice you have there." he said, tone abruptly shifting back to normal as he pointed to the plate of cake still sitting in his lap. "Got any more of it?"

"Oh-yes! I have much too many to enjoy all by myself. Please, take as much as you like. I'd be glad that they don't go to waste." he tried to stand, but was pushed down again, jumping as rope looped around his chest, the demon quickly fastening him to the seat. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"You're not going anywhere. Sssstop fussing." he hissed in his ear, then stood back up and casually traipsed over to the kitchen as if it was one of their regular visits, inspecting over the long array of desserts. "I have to admit, you're quite the chef. I've never seen someone who wasn't a baker cook this much up just for the sake of it."

"I've been a little bored as of late...I've been staying inside so much, I needed some way to spend my days." he muttered, face quite warm as he felt the dampness of his ear in the absence of breath ghosting over it.

"Then it seems like I picked the perfect time to drop by." He picked out a few different slices of cake and piling them on a plate, taking his time to cut each piece down to a thin, even segment. He walked back over and sat down on an arm of the chair with a creak, looking down at him. His smile was unbelievably smug. 

"So...you aren't going to take anything? I love my books, all my store, but none of it's worth losing my life over. Take what you wish, savage, but _please_ spare me any pain." Cro _-the thief,_ tapped the blade against his cheek thoughtfully before leaning it up against the angel's lips.

"Don't worry, I've found just what I want. Have a taste?" The angel flushed at the feeling of cool metal slick with frosting, determinedly tilting his face away with a stubborn glare. "Come on now, you look positively famished." He slid the flat side of the blade horizontally against Aziraphale's mouth, reaching a hand down to coax his jaw open. The angel reddened, but reluctantly slid his tongue out, brows knitting with a slipping reserve. 

He clamped his eyes shut, blush increasing over his cheeks as the thief pushed the shaft closer, and he vaguely heard a pleased hum. " _Gorgeous_ , that's just perfect. What a tempting thing you are." Aziraphale jumped when fingers cupped under his chin, slowly petting the tender flesh. "Just look at that luring little mouth, so pink and soft. I can't wait to stuff it with all sorts of sweet things."

A spoon clinked down onto a plate, sliding down into a buttery chocolate ganache. "Oh, I've found myself something very nice tonight. To think I wondered if I should come...just seemed too good to be true."

"What are you- _mhh!"_ The utensil shoved straight past his lips as they opened, puckering back together when he winced with embarrassment. It was short lived though, not having even tried a bite of the dark chocolate and raspberry frosting beforehand. He instinctively groaned happily, rolling his tongue over the spoon to lick it clean. It was somewhere between tart and almost too sweet, citrus intertwined throughout the aftertaste.

"I wasn't sure if I really wanted to come here. I didn't want money or valuables...just wanted to see if you were really like they told me. Now I can see they are all lairs. You're _much_ more lovely than they let on." he simpered, tipping up the angel's chin with an index finger. "I can't imagine how you live alone like this. Surely someone would've claimed you for themselves by now...isn't it lonely being locked up by yourself?"

"I have...a friend. He suggested we spend the quarantine together, but of course that's simply out of the question. We're supposed to be staying apart, now aren't we? I'm simply following proper safety regulations." This brought a deep laugh out of the robber, and Aziraphale glowered.

"That all? N'if you really cared about safety, there wouldn't be a burglar sitting next to you right now." The angel pouted slightly, before another spoonful slid through his pursed lips unexpectedly, his gasp only encouraging it in further. "Think this would've happened if your little 'friend' was here right now?"

" _Mmhg_ -" he mumbled, trying to swallow down his mouthful before another spoonful came, "Perhaps not, but he's busy right now anyway. Most likely sleeping his days away."

"Too busy for someone like _you?_ Sounds like he has no taste...How about another bite?" Aziraphale eagerly nodded, a little flushed but feeling hunger stirring as the thief brought the spoon back up with a large helping of orange Budnt cake. "That's right. This isn't so bad, now is it?"

Aziraphale was a little busy lapping at specks of marmalade, sucking the utensil before it left his mouth. "Perfect, just like that."

He barely had enough time to savor the flavors before a butter pecan cupcake was shoved against his mouth. He let his eyes flutter shut, sighing blissfully as rich frosting filled his mouth, caking the sides of his lips messily. His chest was covered in crumbs at this point, but he didn't pay it any mind whatsoever. "Aren't you just a _greedy_ thing?" he purred, dragging and curling the pads of his fingers around the angel's chin. "So eager to swallow all of this down...why have you been holding yourself back from it so long?" Aziraphale could only respond with a small moan, letting out a muffled gasp as a thumb crept its way upwards till it slid in one side of his mouth. 

" _Mmm_ -I just wasn't h- _nn_ -hungry till now." he mumbled, gulping down what he could before the digit slipped in further, petting around the inside of his cheek. The sensation was so strange, face feeling tingly and falling a little slack as the finger trailed around. It was calloused and rough, hot even compared to his own mouth, and was wasting no time in exploring. His heart was picking up, face feeling quite warm under this new attention.

"What, does it feel better when someone's there to feed it to you?...Shame I've never met you before, I could spend every evening just filling up your pretty mouth with all sorts of sweets. I bet you taste like one too..." His words went straight to the angel's nervous system, pulse starting to racket around as he gripped onto the cushions. He was well aware of the stare on his face, the other seeing all his embarrassing expressions as they were forced out with dexterous fingers working his mouth further open. 

Another hand came with fingertips coated in a lavender honey glaze, tender scone instantly melting around his tongue as it was buried inside his mouth, fingers slipping in behind. They slid in deep, grazing over teeth, gum, skimming the back of his throat before popping back out with a trail of spittle. Aziraphale tried to bring an arm up to wipe his sticky chin, but he remembered he was still bound to the seat, whimpering, struggling to swallow down the dessert through his haze of discomposure.

He squeezed he eyes shut when he watched the beast lift his fingers back up to suck them into his own mouth, grinning wickedly all the while. "Now _that_ tastes like something I could enjoy for _hours_." he spoke as he took one of the scones and bit off a portion to chew. Grimacing, he let it fall down in the angel's already-messy lap. "That's strange, isn't nearly as good now. Wonder why that is."

"Oh, you terrible rogue! Just take what you want and leave. If you just plan on spending the night humiliating me further, then-"

"Take what I want, hm? Think I'll do just that." he snickered, plucking a strawberry off a slice of vanilla cake and prodded it at the angel's mouth. "Take one last bite, won't you? There's still so much left. Can't let it go to waste."

Aziraphale huffed, but let his mouth open anyway, biting down into the sweet, tart fruit. The thief grabbed the back of his head, bending down till their faces were level. "You've been keeping the best dessert to yourself all this time, you greedy thing."

"What...? Everything I've prepared is in the kitchen! Well, a few were left to cool in the foyer but-"

"I think I'm going to have a little taste of _angel food cake."_ he snickered, suddenly leaning in and sliding his tongue over the angel's mouth. Aziraphale froze up, feeling too many things at once to focus on a single emotion. He knew he was incredibly _hot_ , skin burning and tingling as his lips were explored and savored, papillae rubbing over the sensitive skin of his lips. He could feel breath puffing onto his face, his mouth gradually becoming slick with warmth.

The thief reached down and pulled the handle to recline the seat back, and Aziraphale flailed to grab a hold of something in his fluster, finding only the thief's angular shoulders, which he hastily clutched onto. He whimpered when their lips met, the sweetness of the desserts mixing with this new flavor that wasn't quite unlike what he'd imagined Crowley might taste like when he let his thoughts wander a little too long. Smoke and earth mixed with the sweetness of the berry still wedged between his teeth, juices slipping down his chin as he forgot to swallow.

The angel was held tightly by the lapels, the grip constantly pulling him closer in. His hair was wild and ruffled from being moved around so roughly, and he was certain his vest would be covered in berry and icing stains when this was all over.

He wanted more than anything to wrap his arms up around this strange intruder, wriggling around in his restraints and whining into the kiss. 

" _Fuck_ , I bet that little friend of yours would be _fuming_ with jealousy if he knew I was the one who got to do this. Hope he enjoys his boring nap, stupid bloke. I'd say _I_ made a perfectly wonderful choice in how I decided to spend my time tonight. I got to enjoy the best dessert I've ever tasted, while all he got was a couple extra hours of precious beauty sleep."

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" he said suddenly, the thief tensing up with surprise at his sharp tone, hesitantly backing away a few inches. "You stole my very first kiss away from me. I was saving it for that _friend_ you keep berating, you terrible monster. I was waiting till just the right moment, to share it with my best friend in the entire world, and you've gone and ruined it."

"...Isn't that what I do? Robber, s'kinda my calling card." he spoke, voice a bit softer, leaning closer once more. "Tell me, if you're so infatuated with that friend of yours, why haven't you done it yet? Why were you sitting here tonight all by yourself?"

"Well I-I...ah..." 

"Maybe I could teach you a thing or two about taking what you want...Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have to wait for anything." He bent back down and locked their mouths together, the warmth and tenderness of their lips against each other making Aziraphale's head spin. 

The angel's eyes had rolled back slightly by the time they parted, shuddering at the beat of his pulse. "Thanks for the treat." he spoke with a smirk, backing away and licking over his lips. "If you're that set on that friend of yours, I'll leave you be...though if you change your mind, I'd be more than happy to come make a _meal_ out of you whenever you want. I'll be keeping an eye on this place, angel." he finished, dropping the forgotten knife in Aziraphale's lap as he continued to step backwards. "Now that I've tasted you, I don't think any other flavor will ever compare."

The angel watched him as he slipped back into the shadows, vaguely hearing a window unlatching and a bit of floor creaking, and then he was alone.

-

Aziraphale slowly reached down to his phone, hesitating only a moment before dialing Crowley's number. There was a brief pause before he heard an answer, hearing an especially loud yawn on the other end.

"...Angel? What're you calling for? I thought I told you I was taking a nap."

"My store was just broken into again." he said softly, tangling the cord around his finger. "I just thought I should tell you..."

"What? No. _Again?_ You at least smited them this time, right? Didn't go offering them cake again or anything...?"

"Oh I offered, but he didn't seem interested. It was by far the most peculiar burglary I've ever witnessed."

"If he didn't want cake, did he actually end up stealing something?"

"You could say that..." he whispered, his tongue slowly dragging over his top lip, still tasting a hint of sweetness and a small tender place where it'd been lightly bitten. "He seemed to want _me_ to eat them...while he watched."

" _You?_ Kinky bastard. Bet the sick fuck wanted to scare you... _Then_ did you smite him?"

"No...I was actually a bit glad for the company while I ate. O-of course, I'm perfectly terrified now, knowing that there are so many thugs who want to infiltrate my store. Who knows what they could steal while I'm distracted. I could lose so many of my precious trinkets...ah, I was just thinking...if the offer was still on-"

Crowley appeared in front of him, a bottle of wine under his arm that he swung onto a table as he sank into the sofa. "Don't see why not. I was only just beginning to nod off." He was awfully well-dressed to have just gotten out of bed, the angel thought coyly. "Can't have you worrying about break-ins, and besides if you're too nice to do some good old-fashioned annihilation, I'll be more than happy to assist."

"Oh, how kind of you, my dear!" he exclaimed, walking closer and cupping the demon's hands with a bright smile. "You went out of your way just to come make me feel safe?" He proudly watched the beast fluster, face going pink as he scrambled to come up with a reply. 

"Yes, well, I-"

"Why don't you just lay back and relax, my dear?" he spoke, looking down at the stack of plates sitting by the sofa, still covered in half-eaten slices of desserts. "Just make yourself comfortable. Ah, I'm awfully hungry right now. Would you care for something to eat, or perhaps...you'd still like to watch me eat cake?"

**Author's Note:**

> Did I see this past video we've been so generously gifted as a prime excuse and inspiration to write food porn? Yes. Yes I did


End file.
